DKFH episode 1: Sanjo City Dicynodont
After a tiring day in the future, Rex goes back to Sanjo City, in the year 2012, New Years Day to be exact, almost two years after Seth became good and the Spectral Space Pirates were vanquished. When Max and Zoe saw him, they were excited, but were a bit sad, too because Chomp, Ace and Paris didn't go, as the Ancients needed their cards. However, Rex had a new friend: the Dino Computer. It's a modified iMac computer that has the ability to walk and talk, identify creatures, summon creatures from any element, and even let the D-Team teleport anywhere in the world. Needless to say, all three of them (four, actually, counting he Dino Computer) had fun that day. Since the Dino Computer (or Compy, for short) was first created in the future, he doesn't know anything about the present world, so the D-Team deicde to show it the world, starting with the forest near the D-Lab. Suddenly, Compy's sensors notice something: a fossil. He explains it is a Diictodon, a dicynodont therapsid from the Permian of South Africa. Max and Zoe think it is exciting, while Rex wonders on how the fossil even got there in the first place. To crack open the fossil, Zoe grabs a stone nearby, not noticing the green grass-blade symbol on it. She throws it at the fossil, straight in the ribs, but instead of a chipped rock, a real life Diictodon appers! Too bad there's a news camera rolling nearby, meaning that the D-Team's discovery was being watched live by millions of people... ... including notorious crime syndicate, the Beta Pack. Known for their outlandish disguises and hilarious weapons, their leader, Z, M.D., has taken up a sudden interest in dinosaurs. Upon noticing the therapsid on the news, he send his three henchmen, Mursula, Mander, and Med, to go find it. When the three reach the D-Lab, the D-Team gets a flashback to the events oof Double or Nothing - meeting the Alpha Gang's doubles. Turns out, the "doubles" were actually the Beta Pack! Max comments about the "old lady", and naturally, Mursula gets infuriated. Meanwhile, Reese and Zoe have just noticed something: an ancient stone tablet with a carving of a giant thorny vine, embedded in "Dicky's" (the Diictodon) fossil rock! Reese notices how similar it is to finding Move Cards along with dinosaur cards, albeit, in fossil form! Doing some research, Reese finds out this is the Thorn Whip move card. Being a Grass type, she hands the tablet to Zoe, who gives it to Compy. He places the tablet in the activation slot (which was on his mouse, in case you're wondering) and then something unthinkable happens - Dicky rears up on her hind legs, then a large, thorny vine swings, hitting the Beta Pack, who run away in terror! Zoe summons out Dicky in her chibi form as the D-Team walk away. Now, they wonder, if there are more creatures and Move Cards out there, in fossil form, will they have to go around the world again and save the creatures?